James Potter and the Serpent-King
by Foorocks10
Summary: After a relatively quiet first year, James Potter is fully prepared to rule the school upon return. Things go wrong from the start however, and soon James has a mystery of epic proportions on his hands. As he finds himself sinking deeper and deeper into the plot, lead on by cryptic words from a certain Malfoy, he can't help wondering who he can trust. No pairings, no slash.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was not dark and stormy, instead it was cool and foggy, grey. Most residents of Wiltshire had the good sense to stay indoors. Three did not. One man, tall and powerful but afraid to exit his own home, looked at the weather and hurried inside, to put something warm on. Two people crept in the bushes, hiding from something, or someone. A small, smart one, cloaked and hidden from the sky, turned his head as the man went into his home. It was nearly time. And the third person, an observer of sorts, watched and saw all.

The cloaked figure stepped over the threshold of the mansion hesitantly, as if waiting for an attacker to emerge, or a secret to be revealed. Looking furtively around, and deciding that it was safe, they relaxed marginally. Like the fog that had swept in just that afternoon, the figure slipped silently from room to room until finally reaching a small forgotten parlor. Tension seemed to drain out of them, although the figure's guard was kept up.

To a casual observer it would appear that the figure had lit a lamp of some sort. A torch maybe. Only a person who was very informed of the world's secret happenings, such as the observer even now lurking outside the window, would recognize the tapering stick of dark, heavy wood for that which it truly was.

The light from the wand spilled over everything in the parlor, chasing away the shadows in all but the darkest corners. The furniture was quite ornate looking, and somehow seemed imposing and regal despite a thick blanket of dust that coated everything.

The figure had, by this point, relaxed so much that they had put their hood up slightly, not enough for the observer to see anything other than a pair of glittering, mirror-like eyes.

Then a heavy tread began, starting subtle but getting louder and louder as time passed. The observer outside leaned closer.

Rather than hiding, the intruder simply glanced at the doorway and let the hood slip back another inch. A taller figure, also cloaked, strode powerfully into the room. At first, the smart one had seemed tall, having nothing to be compared to, but around this new person they seemed quiet small. Then the larger figure waved a hand, and the room was illuminated. This would be excellent for the observer, if not for the clutching mist, which clung to the glass until everything blurred.

Voices could still be heard, however, and the story they told was a troubling one.

"You came?"

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Don't play games with me! Are you here to help me or are you just to going to stand there?"

The voice of the larger figure was cold and aristocratic. The voice of the smaller figure was younger and merrier, but with raspy undertones, as if it was not used often.

"Help you of course. I'd imagine that if I knew of your plans, but did not participate in them, you would kill me on the spot."

"Do you think you can accomplish the task?"

"Please. All you are asking me to do is to step outside and grab a package. Cake. If you are still worried, then look out the window that overlooks the alley. Your task will be accomplished as you see fit."

The observer at the window had leaned closer as the smart one and the owner of the house spoke of a task, now they jumped back. They skittered down the dingy street and as they passed a streetlamp, that was fighting a losing battle with the shadows, they could no longer suppress a childish giggle of glee.

The smaller figure had exited the house and was standing on the back step. Perhaps they had heard the giggle, or sensed that dark forces were about that night, because they looked around, tense once more, and put their hood down. They seemed to pause on the back step, enjoying the cool night air and the bright shine of the blue moon, or at least the remaining dredges that had gotten through the fog bank, or maybe they were scanning for the unseen, who slipped and pried, and dreamed of witnessing things like the dark deed that will be accomplished tonight.

The figure was about to head off, then they heard a faint rustling. They quickly descended into a hunters crouch, and snuck forward. Suddenly, they whipped around, running as quickly as possible away.

They were two feet from the door when the spell struck.


	2. Enter the Players

Chapter One: Enter the Players

**I do not own Harry Potter. Nor will I ever have this joy. (Sob)**

* * *

James Sirius Potter: first son of Harry Potter, pranking extraordinaire, the bane of teachers existence, the greatest thing that ever lived (and modest too) balanced fearlessly on the top of the moving train. This, however, could not be said for his best friends Fred Weasley and Martha Connwith, who would have been content to observe, at least until Griffindor pride kicked in.

This particular adventure had begun with a joke that Martha had offhandedly made. Martha was a half-blood and had recently seen a news story on a moron who had climbed on top of a moving train somewhere in Milwaukee. Naturally, James and Fred had to try it.

Fred, with his dark skin and reddish-brown hair, was an unmistakable sight as he climbed up to where James, with the arrogance of youth, had settled, right at the edge.

"You two!" Martha howled, her long braids whipping her face, "It was only a joke! Please come down!"

Martha was a new addition to the 'Trickster Trio' as the teachers shudderingly called them, and while she would happily prank those who deserved it, she often was the one who called off a prank when it got too dangerous.

And even happy-go-lucky James understood the severity of the situation, when he looked up and felt that the air was getting colder. The Hogwarts Express was heading into the mountains and the wet sheet metal, that consisted of the car's roof, was beginning to ice.

Even worse, up ahead the tracks took a sharp turn that would throw James and Fred off for certain, ice or no ice.

"Come on you two!" Martha called again, fighting with the door to keep it open as the turn loomed ever closer.

Fred gingerly worked his way down first, finely taking Martha's place at the door. In his first year, Fred had become backup beater for the Griffindor Quiddich team, and was more than capable of holding it open.

James was next, but the train was seconds from the curve.

Fred, recovering his senses, yelled to him, "Jump! We'll catch you!"

James launched himself just as the train reached the hairpin turn, the first of the twenty-seven "switchbacks from Hell" as the engineers called them. He barreled into Fred, who staggered back into Martha, sending all three of them tumbling down the trains corridor, past a shocked Hufflepuff third year, and right through the doors of a compartment.

Fred was the first to process the three stunned faces above him. Patricia Ruis, Parker Brown, and Richard Nott. That's not good.

* * *

Last year James had come across those three trying to seal a Hufflepuff first year into a suit of armor. He had stopped them, forcibly, enraging Ruis.

Ruis and Nott were Slytherins, the worst of their kind, and while Brown was a Hufflepuff that only meant that she would do anything for her best friend, and their younger tagalong.

Ruis and Brown had devised a cunning revenge, using Nott as bait to seal James and Fred into an empty classroom. What they would have done to James and Fred if Martha hadn't come along is unclear, but the implications are nasty. Martha had threatened to get a teacher and scared them off, and then the Ravenclaw, using a nifty spell, freed James and Fred. Fred was quite willing to live and let live, but James saw pranking potential in Martha and recruited her. This sparked at prank war between the Trickster Trio and Double P plus Nott who was recruited so often he seemed like a permanent fixture in their group. After six months, hundreds of points lost, and countless detentions it came down to a duel that will be remembered for generations (Peeves had already immortalized it in song). When the dust had cleared, it was reviled that Ruis had been hit with a hair removing jinx (pity it wasn't permanent), Brown had simply been turned yellow, Nott had been transfigured so many times that he resembled a pile of goo, Martha could only speak in vulgar limericks related to goldfish, Fred had a pumpkin for a head, and James was sporting a massive set of antlers.

The then first, third, and sixth years had gotten detention for the rest of the year, and it was widely said that the prank war had contributed to McGonagall's retirement.

Today Ruis must have felt merciful, because she simply cast a knock-back jinx that sent the three second-years out the door, and right into a cluster of first years who were right outside the door.

The first years in question had clearly been to see the cart lady, because as they threw up their hands to soften the blow, their parcels of candy went flying.

* * *

After they had picked up the candy, James got his first real look at the first years he had mowed down. There were two boys and a girl, all looking quite grumpy. The girl was very pretty, and so tall that James could have mistaken her for a second or third year. Her dark hair was drawn into a long ponytail, with her bangs loose. This style outlined a pair of big, dark eyes. One of the boys had the same dark eyes, and his brown-black hair was slightly longer than normal. He was clearly her brother. The middle person was probably the oddest of the bunch. Uncle Ron had pointed him out at the station, but James had not payed any attention. Scorpius Malfoy had very neat white-blond hair and a pointed face. In fact he looked like a carbon copy of his father, except the eyes. Malfoy's eyes were slightly over large, and an unusual blue color. He stood at the center of his little group, looking indifferent.

"Watch yourself, Potter," He said without malice, or any emotion at all really. Then he simply walked away, going into his own compartment.

* * *

Once the Trickster Trio had gone back to their own compartment (after being yelled at by the conductor) they began discussing the events that had transpired.

"Seems to me that Ruis hasn't forgiven us for last year then!" Fred crowed gleefully.

"She'll have some new friends by the time the Sorting is over," James said. Then, noticing his friends confused looks, he elaborated, "Scorpius. Didn't you see him? His entire family has been evil. Besides, 'Watch yourself' is as close to a threat as they come!"

"I don't know," Martha mused, "Maybe he won't be so bad. At least he didn't fight us. Honestly couldn't blame him if he did."

Then noticing that James was preparing himself for a verbal dual, she changed the subject, "What about your brother then, James? I hear you have him made out to be Slytherin."


	3. The Sorting Surprises

Chapter Two: A Sorting Surprise

* * *

James and Fred sat casually at the Griffindor table, hoping no-one looked too closely at them. If they had they would have noticed thin wires originating from James's pocket, and leading to the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Head tables. James was quite happy. He had gotten a letter from his parents before had even gotten to Hogwarts. The letter read as follows:

_Dear James,_

_I know you made us promise not to write to you too much, but we just had a few things to tell you. Please send us a letter telling us about who got into which house. Keep an eye on Albus for us, no matter what house he is in. I know you feel strongly about the division and rivalry between the houses, but that is no excuse for ignoring your brother. __**And keep him away from Malfoy's kid, or there will be-**__ Ron! Sorry about that. We're using a quick quotes quill to write the letter. Actually, I'm amazed he lasted that long before talking. That goes for you too, Harry. Anyway, send us a letter with the results from the sorting._

_Love, Mom_

_Ps. Cause any sort of trouble and you are grounded young man!_

His mother's letter almost made James feel guilty about what he was going to do. Almost.

There was a sudden hush in the chatter as a group of terrified looking first years was lead through the door by Professor Neville Longbottom. Following them was Professor Flitwick, who was carrying a stool and a moldy old hat. Professor Longbottom took the age-old place by the stool, and after a bit of fumbling, produced a scroll.

"Acton, Liam"

A confident looking boy strode to the stool, and put on the sorting hat. It had hardly taken a second before-

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Andrew, Martin"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

James and his table erupted into cheers as Martin happily made his way to his House table.

"Appleby, Lois"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Azirus, Maximus"

"Slytherin for sure," Fred muttered to James.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bashney, Tyler"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Boot, Sissy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Well at least now we have another one," James muttered to Fred as 'Corner, Sean' made his way to Griffindor.

"Chirrik, Hunter"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Cull, Pippin"

"It's Pepper!"

"Fine, Cull, Pepper"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Dash, Marshel"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Davis, Gunner"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Detano, Helen"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dvinsky, Joshua"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Epes, Sylvia"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What!" Fred exclaimed, "She's a muggle-born."

"Farraday, Claire"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Flit, Micheal"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Fore, Isabel"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Gliston, Brooklyn"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Fred snorted as a troll-like girl (Goyle, Phoebe) and a proud looking boy (High, Jakob) made their way to Slytherin.

"Kellen, Kellen"

The entire hall snorted in spite of themselves as the pudgy boy sat in a relieved way in Hufflepuff.

"Lyme, Harris"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Maddok, Wyatt"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

"Oh, that's easy," James said, "He'll be in.."

"GRIFFINDOR!"

The hall was totally silent, except for a few first years who didn't know better. Malfoy, still indifferent, walked from the sorting hat and sat down at the table.

"Well, that's a shocker," Fred chortled, then, noticing his friends expression, became concerned, "James? Hey, James! You okay? You don't look so good."

"I.. I'm fine," James said distractedly. He had seen something in Malfoy's eyes as he left the stool. A gleam of something. What was it? Anger? Sorrow? Triumph?!

"Nott, Isabella"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Valentino"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Opal Lilian"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus"

"SLYTHERIN!"

James froze, his usually agile mind throwing him a blank. No way. There was no way a Potter of all people could be in Slytherin. Not his brother. He was vaguely aware of the entire Griffindor table standing up and protesting, and of Fred trying to calm him down. Fred's efforts were in vain however, because James stood up with a howl. By standing, he jerked the wires leading to the other tables, causing a chain reaction as the drinks foamed out of their cups and all the food on the tables exploded. After the mess had been cleaned and a shell-shocked Griffindor sat down, the sorting resumed, although Professor Longbottom looked shaken.

"R-Ridson, Patrick"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Shiv, Lonna"

"GRIFFINDOR!'

"Smith, Joe"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Truel, Gibson"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Vern, Kelly"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Weasly, Rose"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zabini, Myra"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Zerwinski, Paton"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts."

James stared blankly at the new head of Hogwarts. He had met Jerome Matherson before, in fact he had often encountered the good-natured man when he had been learning the ropes from McGonagall. Matherson was good-natured, but would not put up with too much fooling around.

'My name is Jerome Matherson, and I am the new head of Hogwarts. Now, before we eat, I have a few announcements to make. First off, since I have been moved from Transfiguration teacher, we have an occupancy there. An occupancy that was most kindly filled by a certain Newton Lore."

James looked up at Lore as Matherson rattled off the rules and regulations to the first-years, who were the only ones who listened. Lore was an old man, even by wizard standards. His skin was yellowing and his eyes looked tired. In other words, he was the last person you would expect to see in the high energy enviroment of Hogwarts. James suspected Lore would not last long at his post.

James was so lost in his thoughts that Fred had to shake him before he snapped out of it, and realized that the hall was emptying. He had thought through dinner, to the point where Fred had to stop him from eating one of the toffee candies he was badly allergic to. He climbed up the stairs in a stupor, and once he got up to the dorms he flopped on the bed in deep sleep.


	4. The Dream

Chapter Three: The Dream

**Sadly, the speed I upload these chapters is going to slow now that I'm out of prepared and edited chapters. I promise this story will be finished.**

* * *

James was balancing at the deck of a ship, much like he had on top of the train compartment. The sun was setting and reflecting beautifully off the water, but in the distance he could see storm clouds and a flash of lightning.

"Sir!"

James jumped as the loud and strangely familiar voice sounded. He had thought that he was alone.

Right behind him was a trio of sailing ships, the strangest he had seen. One was a sailboat, picture perfect as it skimmed the waves. The other was merchant ship, laden with goods. The third was an old exploration vessel, looking uncommonly like a pirate ship as it rocked in the waves. Each ship had a captain at the bow and a shadowy crew, but the faces of them were unclear.

The sun's light changed suddenly from orange to red, and the faces of the captains came clear. James gasped in spite of himself. Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy sat calmly at the helms of their vessels. They looked different, somehow. Rose's hair was longer than James remembered, and she was wearing unfamiliar clothes. Behind her, the shadow crew resolved themselves into her friends from the train compartment. Albus sat calmly on the bow of the merchant ship, his Weasley sweater bearing the emblem of aurers. Scorpius wore a long tan overcoat over his other cloths, and an unbelievably long Griffindor scarf was wrapped around his neck. The left side of his face was in shadow, as he turned the explorer's ship until he and James were sailing side by side.

"There's a storm up ahead," He commented casually, "What shall we do sir?"

James, for a second, considered turning around and avoiding it, but another part of him warned that the path out was smooth and easy but without joy.

"Straight ahead, sail straight ahead."

Scorpius looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he turned and barked out orders to his crew. Now that the course was set, James felt his eyes wander and they fell upon the name of Scorpius's ship. Frostbane. For some reason that name caused shivers to slip up his spine.

"That's an interesting name," he commented to Scorpius, who simply looked doubtful.

"Perhaps, but the old captain, The Frost Bringer, was evil. Beware him," And with those cryptic words Scorpius turned back to the helm, and was soon lost in mist.

James floated deeper into the mist, until everything became obscured. The wind had picked up, and lightning flashed more than ever, although it never hit the ship. All of his companions had vanished, and even though some of them *cough-Scorpius-cough* were not generally pleasant, companionship would have helped. The blank mist and the silence except for waves lapping against the boat and the occasional crack of lightning was unnerving.

Then the splashing was getting louder, and James released that another ship was approaching. He turned to greet the person and froze. The boat was battered and old, falling apart at the timbers. That wasn't what drew his attention, however. The boat was halved. A draug boat, a death omen for all at sea. There were two people on the boat, fighting with swords that were merely blurs as they met again and again. The half-boat sailed closer, and James saw the name on the prow. Frostbane. Scorpius Malfoy's ship. Malfoy himself was one of the fighters, wielding a deep gray sword. Or was it a length of pipe? Whatever it is it met the sword of the Frost-Bringer (for James was sure he was the other fighter) with so much force, that if it hadn't been a dream James knew the swords would have shattered. As it was, the combatants were not escaping unharmed. The Frost-Bringer, who was almost as old as James father, was bleeding badly from a deep sword wound to the arm, while Scorpius's face was covered in blood that pulsed from a deep slash.

The battle was reaching its climax, when the hold of the half-boat banged. Two yellow eyes glanced out the grate, before black claws extended, and ripped it right out, spilling Scorpius and the Frost-Bringer into the sea.

A hideous black dragon crawled out, shaking a broken chain from its neck. The exploration vessel had a live cargo, and you can bet it was in a hurry to get out. A massive black bird flew out, vanishing on the horizon line in nearly an instant. A roc? A thunderbird maybe? There were smaller animals occupying the hold, and they followed the path of their bigger fellows. So many that James was sure they could have never fit back in, but still more spilled out. Most notable were the only animals who stuck together. A flash of red, and a mongoose, a snake-fighting cat, jumped into the water and swam, rapidly getting away. A jackal, the Egyptian devil dog, followed it, rapidly catching up. Last of the strange trio a medium-sized bird flew out, to settle on the back of the jackal. A mongoose, a jackal, and a rooster. What an odd trio.

James had been so busy watching the animals that he hadn't noticed that someone was holding onto the rail of his ship, pulling themselves aboard. He finally turned to see, just as the person hauled himself halfway onto deck, gasping.

"Scorpius!" James shouted, shocked at the kid's condition. He may not like the twerp, but he was only a first-year. Scorpius Malfoy was dripping with blood that poured from not one, but three slashes around his left eye. His coat was ripped and bloodstained, and his scarf was so bloody that it no longer had any traces of yellow. James quickly offered his hand, Malfoy didn't look up to hauling himself all the way on board. Strangely enough Malfoy ignored the had James had offered, and instead stared off somewhere into the middle distance.

"To face a snake king, now listen close

Needing heart and joy, but courage most

A brothers loyalty shall never end

But beware the Wolf, who shall never be a friend

Trust the trio, doubt the twin

Until you enter the Chamber again

Leave the sorrow, leave the fear

Or our journey shall end here

Weasel-bane, blood tongue

Fears the sound of bells rung

Toad true, rooster gone

There is a friend who stood by all along"

Scorpius, after completing his little rhyme, let go of the rail and dropped like a stone. James wanted to help him, but the air was blurring, blurring and the dark was sneaking in, claiming his vision.


	5. A Day with the Snakes

Chapter Four: A Day with Snakes

**One thousand thanks to Harry-Potter-Magic for reviewing. Thanks to that encouragement, the story was updated much faster than it would have been.**

* * *

_Albus Potters Journal: September 3rd_

_I arrived in the Slytherin dormitories the night after last. Most people were nice, I don't know what my brother was talking about when he said all Slytherins were evil. I like the common room, it's right under the lake so you can watch the fish swim by._

_Contrary to popular belief, I did make some friends here. Their names are Jake High and Tyler Bashney. The others in my year range, personality wise, from decent to vicious. Valentino Nott (he prefers Tino, small wonder) is quite timid. I snuck up behind him while he was playing exploding snap, and he nearly burnt his eyebrows off. I can understand though. Apparently his brother, Richard Nott, is a real git. I can sympathize, James can be a git too. Maximus Azirus is a little stiff, but he is one of the best chess players I have ever seen, and I grew up with Uncle Ron! Sylvia Epes is a little shy, I said hello to her and she nearly passed out. Phoebe Goyle seems quite stupid, and nasty to boot. The nicest of all the Slytherins is Patricia Ruis though. She leads the Slytherin Dueling Club and apparently doesn't like my brother. I'm surprised, James is the ladies man of Hogwarts at the moment._

_Speaking of James, he has seemed unsure of what to do with me since I was sorted. Luckily I still have some family support. Fred and his older sister, Roxanne, have at least spoken to me, although poor Kellen Kellen walked right into a trap that was apparently set for me by Fred. Jerk. Kellen is now out of the hospital wing, and I managed to speak to him before he bolted. He is nice, but as timid as Nott._

_I've been talking to Hagrid a lot. He mention that one of his roosters laid and egg, and how that was supposed to be a bad omen. Just what I need. Hagrid was quite upset that he couldn't find the egg to dispose of it. I don't see why he's worried, it's not like the egg will hatch._

_Anyway, I need to close off, it's nearly time for Charms, and I don't want to be late._

* * *

Albus Potter closed his journal and sighed. Things had gone downhill for him since he was sorting. Most of his cousins refused to speak to him. At least James said hello to him a couple of time and Rose introduced him to her friends. Fred was the problem. He seemed trapped between his loyalty to his cousin and his hatred of all things Slytherin. Fred tried to be nice when they passed in the halls, but Albus couldn't help remembering what his trap had done to poor Kellen Kellen.

Albus looked at the time and jumped. Class started in five minutes. He grabbed his bag violently, nearly spilling everything out. Before he left however, he looked back at a letter on his nightstand. It had come last night from his parents, but Albus was afraid to open it, afraid of what he might read. He briefly considered reading it in class, but shook the idea off. He would read it later.

* * *

Transfiguration was the last class of the day for Slytherin, who were sharing with Ravenclaw. Albus sat next to Rose, doodling idly on his notes as she shot him disapproving but amused looks. Lore had been lecturing (read:droning) for the past thirty minutes and as far as anyone could tell, he had not said anything of importance.

"And so, we shall not be turning inanimate objects into complex organic beings until sixth year, but close to the end of this year we will be experimenting with turning simple organic beings into other simple organic beings. I am thinking of starting with lichens, algae, and, mosses."

Albus glanced out of the corner of his eye at Rose. Transfiguration was her favorite class and she dreamed of teaching it someday. She had been practicing simple spells on the train ride to Hogwarts and had actually turned a match into a needle first try. It was Rose's goal this year to turn a moderately complex animal into another moderately complex animal. She looked displeased at the rate they would be learning, although considering the level the rest of the class was at (he was pretty sure Phoebe Goyle was holding her wand backwards) and the intelligence of the average pureblood, this probably was a good idea.

Lore finally let the class go, and they all spilled into the hallway with an audible sigh of relief. Albus waved goodbye to Rose and went over to the moving staircase that would lead to the dungeons. Shouldering his bag, Albus turned to look back before he stepped on the stair and was startled to see his brother watching him with an unreadable expression. Slightly confused and unsure of how to act, Albus walked down the moving staircase to the end. He smoothly stepped off and immediately bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Albus apologised to Scorpius Malfoy, who just looked at him with a blank expression.

"It's alright," Malfoy said. Even his voice was blank! "You know James, right?"

"Um, yes. He is my brother," Albus said in confusion. What could Malfoy want with his brother?

"He's been looking at me oddly all day. Like I'm about to attack him. Do you know why?"

"No. I haven't spoken to him since my sorting."

"Oh well. See you around Potter."

Albus watched Malfoy walk away, questions whirling in his brain. Why was James looking at both of the oddly? And why did Malfoy, even when talking to an active audience, still keep the blank tone and expression?

* * *

Later that evening, Albus was walking to the library to get started on his homework. He was rather distracted and didn't notice the student directly in front of him, at least until he hit him.

"Sorry," Albus said for the second time that day.

"It's no problem," Tino Nott said, looking as if he had just suffered a mild panic attack, "I just thought you were my brother."

"Sorry," Albus apologized, "Hey, do you have any other relatives besides Richard?"

"Yeah," Tino chirped, looking happy for once, "I have a twin sister named Isabella. Rich doesn't mess with Bella though. She'd beat him up. And a cousin who's also in our year. You probably haven't talked to him much though."

"Oh come on!" Albus said, "It would be nice to know who's who in this year. Tell me, please."

And Tino did. By the time he was finished Albus's eyes resembled pie plates with olives in the middle.

* * *

_Albus Potter's Journal: September 3rd (Later that Day)_

_Something strange happened today. I was talking to Tino Nott and he mentioned his cousin. When I asked him to elaborate, for the first time, Tino stopped twitching. He didn't even look nervous! Turns out poor Tino was bullied by his older brother, small wonder. Anyhow, Tino has this cousin who will always stand up for him. Apparently his cousin's influence had made Tino less twitchy and nervous. I didn't know it was possible for a human to be so nervous as he is, but apparently he was worse. Ouch. That is not the weird thing though. When I asked him the cousin's name, Tino said Scorpius Malfoy! Malfoy! I don't even think he's alive, and you expect me to believe that he has protected his cousin from his brother? I need to investigate more._


	6. Quidditch Trials

Chapter Five: Quiddich Trials

**Thanks again Harry-Potter-Magic for reviewing.**

* * *

James strode to the Quidditch Field, letting his worries about his brother, puzzles about Malfoy, questions from the dream, and that nagging inner fear drift away. Flying was his territory, that much was for certain. He could happily play for as long as those poor souls who got stuck on a Scottish Moor for three months playing Quidditch. Up ahead he could see Elsie Wood scaring a bunch of first-years off the field.

Elsie Wood was certainly crazy. There was no other Quidditch captain in history who had ordered a seeker to fly directly into the announcer, referee, and charms teacher for a glint which may or may not have been the snitch. Now, don't get me wrong, Elsie didn't cheat, so to speak. She just went beyond the limits of laws, physics, magic, and human endurance.

"Lo, James," She said happily, turning away from a terrified student, "How was your holiday? I hope you've practiced over the summer. That way we can get this fresh meat into shape. I can't _believe_ that the other two starting chasers just quit. Honestly, if you want to play Quidditch then you have to _play_ it, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry Elsie," James reassured her, not wanting to have an insane Quidditch captain on his head along with all his other problems, "I've been practicing a lot at the Burrow."

Elsie just sniffed, unwilling to believe him until she saw proof. Typical Elsie.

"I've looked at this years crop of firsties. That Lonna kid, did you see him in Charms? Fast reflexes, a seeker for sure. And Kelly, Kelly Vern, her mom was a chaser for the Balleycastle Bats. And the Malfoy, his dad was a seeker, but he looks more like a chaser to me."

James snorted and shook his head. Overlooking everything except Quidditch playing ability. That was typical of Elsie.

Elsie turned around and for the first time seemed to see all the students waiting for the tryout to begin.

"Alright, you scum! I want a score of laps around this here track, and I want it done before I finish telling the old players our game plan. _What_ are you all staring at? Get moving!"

The older players gathered around the game sheet, as Elsie began exercising her vocal cords on the trainees. It is really amazing how many words you can add to the word 'faster'.

James, looked over the form quickly, realized it was last year's, and decided not to draw Elsie's attention to the fact. This may or may not have to do with the fact that she was currently screaming herself hoarse at a cluster of fourth-years who had dropped out at the fifteenth lap.

He sat down on the bleachers, as Elsie sent the exhausted potentials into the air, for acrobatic training and such. He was leaning against the corner of the bleachers, when he heard voices coming from under there.

"Do you think it's possible?" a low, hoarse, and oddly familiar voice sounded.

"I don't doubt it,"

James blinked. Both voices sounded slightly familiar but he just couldn't pinpoint them.

"As long as Malfoy cooperates this should be fine." a third voice said, sounding bored. Patricia Ruis.

"Do you think he will?" the unknown voice asked.

"Of course," Ruis replied, "He has to."

"Has to?"

James gasped. That was his brother's voice!

"But of course. Why wouldn't you join a group as cool as this?" a voice grunted.

Though Albus stopped protesting, James was thinking. He stayed in the shadows and watched as Albus Potter, Patricia Ruis, and the Goyle girl (Pheobe wasn't it?) came out from under the bleachers.

He stayed there until they were long gone, and Wood had to call his name three times before he heard it, and came to meet the new team.

* * *

James was quiet as he shook hands with the two new chasers (Martha's sister Elizabeth and a third year named Jason Hertz). Luckily none of the team noticed his silence. That could be because of the spectacle Elsie was making as she tore the changing room apart in search of the missing game plan. It was fairly vital that she find it, because the first game of the year was coming up in a month. Griffindor vs. Ravenclaw, their biggest rivals on the quidditch field, in part due to their amazing strategy.

Fred's partner in beating was a burly seventh year who didn't believe in being partners with anyone, despite sucking at his position. You don't want to know the state of the others who tried out. No wonder Elsie was scanning firsties with some level of desperation. You sort of have to feel sorry for her.

If the team had not been so focused on their own woes, they may have seen a huddle of Slytherins, alarmingly close to the stands. They could have seen a hunched shape skitter to the castle. And if they had looked up, they would have seen a lone figure on the stands. It looked as though Malfoy was just finishing an essay, but the gleam in his eye suggested something darker.

Something was up at Hogwarts, and Malfoy, Ruis, Goyle, and, both Potters (sadly) were right at the center.


	7. The Dueling Club

Chapter Six: The Dueling Club

* * *

Albus blinked in surprise.

"You're kidding me," he said to Patricia Ruis, who just smiled.

"Of course I'm not kidding you. We really do need you on the team."

It was late in the evening, and Albus was already tired. Rose had tried an advanced transfiguration spell on him earlier that day and succeeded in turning the strap of his book bag into a grass snake. Good for her, except that Albus was wearing the bag at the time.

Professor Newton Lore had not appreciated having ink splashed on his shoes and said so in many more words. After a lecture that somehow managed to mention gay rights laws, the French Revolution, the 2012 American Presidential election, and for some odd reason, Brazilian swimsuit models, Lore had given Albus a two-hour detention with Filch. Then, on the way back, the Potions Professor, a certain Lewis Dew, had tried to give Albus yet another detention for being out late. Luckily Albus could prove that he had detention already, without going to the Slytherin Head of House, who was notoriously grumpy when woken after ten-o-clock.

Then when he got back to the common room, he was accosted by Patricia Ruis, who seemed to think he would like to be a member of the Slytherin Dueling Club.

In Albus's opinion, it was far too late for jokes, which explains his surly attitude. It probably didn't help that he had run into yet another prank from Fred earlier in the day.

"I don't think you want me on the team. I'm no good at fighting, even without a wand."

Patricia seemed skeptical, "Who told you that? Your brother? You have potential Al, I know it."

Albus winced. It had indeed been his brother who had told him that, on a hot summer day before he started school. Though it was intended as teasing, Albus had taken the harsh words to heart.

"Tell you what Albus, if you want to join meet us under the quidditch stands tomorow at noon. We can talk strategy there, and then tryout on Sunday. How does that sound?"

"Well," Albus said indecisively, then he remembered his brother's words. "I'll be there."

* * *

_Albus Potter's Journal: October 3rd_

_You would not believe this. I made the duelling team! Patricia said that I have the potential to become one of the best duelists she's ever seen. I think she may have exaggerated there, but i still feel proud that I made it. Some of the people I was competing against were fifth-years, and while I still lost some of the time, apparently I'm good enough for reserve, a hefty accomplishment for a first-year._

_I ran into Tino today, and he seemed worried. Apparently his cousin has not been himself for a while. It's good to know that he wasn't originally half-zombified. Honestly, the kid is like the walking dead! Griffindor and Slytherin have History of Magic together, and he was paying attention! Taking notes and everything! No normal kid does that. No-one._

_Anyway, enough about the weirdness of Malfoy, and more on the weirdness of my brother. James has acted odder than I've ever seen him, and that includes the time he ate wet concrete. He was never the same after that day, but anyway, he's been avoiding me. He's also watching me, like he's waiting for me to launch an Avada or something. Cripes._

* * *

Albus was wandering the halls randomly. His joy over his win at the dueling club was quickly encompassed by his worried. James was still watching him oddly, and Albus was more sure than ever that it had something to do with sorting. Why did everyone in his family hate him for something as minor as a sorting? He was still the same Albus as ever, wasn't he?

So Albus wandered sulkily. His homework was done, there were no dueling club practices, and he had no detentions. There was nothing to take his mind off his problems. He could talk to someone, but there was no one in Hogwarts who could ever understand how he was feeling. Or so he thought.

He turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, before looking up and seeing who he'd run into.

"It's all right," Scorpius Malfoy said. "I should have looked ahead of me."

Albus shrugged and turned to leave, but then he paused. Why not talk to Malfoy? Sure he was creepy, but he must be facing something close to the prejudice that Albus was taking.

"So," Albus began, "How are things going for you, Scorpius?"

Malfoy looked startled, the first real emotion Albus had seen on his face. "Erm, things are fine. Just fine."

"You're lying," Albus noted. "It's Patricia, isn't it? I told her she didn't have to push so hard, that if you wanted to join dueling club you would. She didn't listen, did she?"

Malfoy looked bewildered at this turn of events. "I-well-yeah, she didn't. Listen, that is." Then he rapidly changed the subject. "How's your family taking your sorting?"

Albus frowned. "I don't know. They sent me a letter, but I haven't read it. I'm a bit scared, honestly." Albus didn't know why he was telling Malfoy all this. Maybe it was the small piece of kinship he felt with the mysterious boy.

"You should read the letter," Malfoy said, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, your parents sound nice." Then before Albus could say anything, he turned and looked at the time. "Sorry, I need to run, I have to talk to my partners for that group project in Transfiguration." And without another word, he was off.

Albus stared after him. Close to the end of that conversation Malfoy had looked odd, ill almost. And, as Albus just remembered, the group project had been finished on Friday. Albus shrugged to himself. He was going to go down to the Slytherin dorms. He had a letter to read, and if her ran into Tino Nott, so much the better.

* * *

_Albus Potters Journal: October 9th_

_Does being in Slytherin really make you evil? Most of us are decent types really. I mean of course you have your bad apples, Richard Nott for one, but that doesn't mean that entire tree is rotten. Take Ty and Jake. They've become my best friends since I got here, and have never shown the slightest sign of treachery. Or Tino. He may jump half a mile when you speak to him, but he has a great sense of humor. You wouldn't believe the trouble he, Malfoy, and his twin sister Isabella have gotten into together._

_I had heard two Notts being called during the sorting, but I was so full of nerves that it didn't register. Tino and Isabella aren't really alike, but I'm used to that. Take my cousins Molly and Lucy. I have never met anyone less alike, but they haven't killed each other yet, so I suppose there's hope._

_Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten my promise to find out more about Malfoy. I grilled Tino for information, and here is what I came up with._

_1: He has a dark sense of humor._

_2: He cannot resist a mystery._

_3: He is very loyal._

_4: Some time about midsummer he became half zombified._

_5: He would do anything to protect his cousins._

_6: Unlike us Potters, he can build a functioning plan._

_Unusual. Why would someone who apparently was dynamic and fun, suddenly turn into a 'Uncle Percy' (broomstick regulations I ask you)? I need to dig deeper, and maybe reconcile with James while I'm at it. We always were a good team._

* * *

**A.N.**

**I know this chapter is very, very late and I'm sorry. I had a recent trip to California and I only just got back. Thank you Harry-Potter-Magic and Poketrooper for reviewing. Chapters may come a bit slow for a while, as I have a lot going on in my life.**

**Foorocks10 **


	8. Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

Griffindor vs Ravenclaw

* * *

Elsie Wood was more than happy. She was completely ecstatic. Of course, this Quidditch match was nothing but a dream come true. If Griffindor won, they would destroy all arguments that they were losing their touch. Of course, they had won the cup last year, but they only narrowly won against Ravenclaw. This was the match that could determine a season.

And everyone knew it. The stands were absolutely packed. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were waiting for the outcome of the match before they chose sides, except those who had family in either house. Or, in the case of Tino Nott, in both houses. Poor guy.

The commenter was the only sod who would voluntarily comment a big match. Kellen Kellen. He really should have seen what he was going to be commenting before he accepted the job. The Griffindor-Ravenclaw matches were notoriously long running and action packed. And after what happened to the commenter last year, no one wanted the job.

Actually, James could see the Ravenclaw beaters making bets. It was unclear what they were betting on, at least until snatches of their conversation made their way to James.

"I say he'll last twenty minutes."

"No way, Kellen's pathetic. Fifteen, max."

James shook his head at their immaturity. Kellen had good dodging skills. Personally, James was holding out for twenty-five minutes.

"Hey, James!" Fred called, shaking James out of his thoughts. "The whole family has come to cheer Griffindor on. Except Rose, Victoire, and Lucy, who will be either supporting Ravenclaw, or undetermined. Don't know how you can support undetermined, I certainly don't see another team out here. Maybe they're invisible. We'll have to watch out for them while we're flying in any case."

"James!" Rose called. "Come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

James wandered over, wondering if he'd be meeting yet another gossiping girly girl, that would infest the halls like plague, although more welcome. By anyone without a secret to hide, that is. Instead, he found his arm being half-shaken off by the same first-year whom he'd knocked over on the train.

"Pleased to meet you, James. I'm Isabella Nott. This is my brother Tino," she pulled up a trembling boy who hung around with Albus, "And this is my cousin, Scorpius Malfoy."

Isabella soon had to go, drag going her brother and cousin after her. Behind her, James and Rose wore exactly the same expression.

"She's beautiful," James said.

"He's cute," Rose said simultaneously.

They looked at each other.

"You have a crush on Isabella Nott?" Rose howled at the same time as James's, "You have a crush on Tino Nott?"

"Of course not," Rose denied, "I don't have a crush on anyone."

Fred, who had come over when the yelling started, looked at both of them in bemusement, "What about your crush on Malfoy then?"

"She has a crush on MALFOY?!" James screamed, "Rose, your dad is going to freak!"

"Chill James," said Fred, looking concerned, "It's not like they're dating or anything."

"Yeah," Rose said carelessly, "And what dad doesn't know won't hurt him, after all."

James just shook his head. Yet another complication in his life. Why him?

* * *

Soon enough both teams were on the field, ready to play.

Madam Hooch signaled, and both teams tore through the air.

Brooms had come a long way from James's father's day. There actually had been an instance last month where some guy on an illegally modified Nimbus 6000 broke the sound barrier. He's still in the hospital, and unlikely to ever hear again, but his name will probably go down in the history books, or a least the Darwin Awards.

Kellen started the commentary, right on the beat. He was looking through a special pair of ommnioculars that only showed the goal-posts, balls, and players, each clearly identified.

"And the match starts off with Connwith of Griffindor with the Quaffle. That's Connwith, weaving through to the goal. OH! Nice Bludger from Mathews, the Quaffle is intercepted by Potter. Potter's heading to the goal, he passes to Hertz, but Hertz is blocked by Ravenclaw chasers, performing an excellent Hawkshead Attacking Formation. The Quaffle is intercepted by Drake and he's heading to the goal. He throws the Quaffle and. . . it's in, despite an attempted save from Wood. The score is Ravenclaw 10 - Griffindor 0."

Cursing, James and the other chasers spun down in time to stop Ravenclaw from scoring again. This was going to be a long game.

* * *

The game was not going well for Griffindor. Ravenclaw maintained the lead, and it was only with great effort that Griffindor stayed in the running.

Kellen was still tirelessly commenting, and doing a good job of it too.

"And the score is Ravenclaw 90 - Griffindor 70. We're seeing a lull in the action while the chasers battle it out for the Quaffle. The beaters are doing an excellent job today. Mathews from Ravenclaw and Weasley from Griffindor in particular. And the Quaffle has been taken by Drake, he's heading to score, it looks like Cross is about to hit, and he-"

The rest of Kellen's monologue was cut off as Cross's mishit Bludger caught him right in the face. Whoops.

Play was briefly halted as Madam Patel removed the unconscious commenter and replaced this time, both teams congregated together to take advantage of the unofficial time-out.

Elsie Wood was pissed. "What the hell were you thinking Cross?!" she screamed at Griffindor's incompetent beater.

"What do you mean?" Lois Cross asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You've been all over the place. What the hell do you think you're doing? We can't afford to let Ravenclaw get any farther ahead of us!"

Cross looked at her oddly. "But why are you blaming me?"

Elsie shook her head in disgust and flew away. Some people.

* * *

Things were going even worse for Griffindor, now. Ravenclaw had gotten a penalty shot at the goal, and had made it in, despite the best efforts of the keeper, Daimon Cheer. After that, Griffindor had rarely gotten possession of the Quaffle, and even more rarely had they scored. The score was now 200 Ravenclaw to 100 Griffindor.

It was probably desperation that made James do what he did next.

He dove down and snatched the Quaffle out of midair, then tore to Ravenclaw's goal. Unfortunately, the only person who spotted what he was doing was Louis Cross.

Cross, spotting the chasers trying to intercept James, sent a Bludger into their midst to deter them. Unfortunately, his bad luck held. James dropped like a stone. At least he'd managed to score.

Then suddenly, all attention in the stadium was turned to the two seekers, Elsie Wood and Lisa Sawyer. They were engaged in a diving, darting battle for the snitch. Ravenclaw, realizing that their seeker would not win this contest, scored twice in desperation before Elsie caught the snitch.

Elsie skidded to the ground to meet her cheering team, minus one chaser. Meanwhile, the dejected losers, i.e. Ravenclaw, were gathering around, already adjusting their strategy. After all, they would be playing Griffindor again, next year, and it never failed to be prepared.

* * *

**I am aware of how late this chapter is. Please don't kill me. I've been on the vacation from hell for a week, and my collaborator was on vacation the week before. Bad timing. Bad, bad, timing.**

**Thank you, Danielle Show and Harry-Potter-Magic for reviewing. You guys are the best. **

**Please, read and review.**

**Foorocks**


	9. Correspondence and Confrontation

Correspondence and Confrontation

* * *

If Albus could purr, he would have. Everything seemed to be looking up for him. His parents had accepted him, he had made friends, and he was even doing well in his classes.

At the moment he was heading to the owlry, carrying a letter for his parents, the reply to his long unread letter. He was in a happy daze, and that may explain what he did next.

When he came up to the owlry, someone else was there. It was Scorpius Malfoy, of course. He was beginning to crop up a lot. Malfoy appeared to be chasing an eagle owl around, to no avail.

"Come here, you useless bag of feathers, or I swear I will give you to house-elves for dinner."

Malfoy noticed Albus and skidded to a stop.

"I am a wizard, am I not?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Albus said.

"Stupid!" Scorpius cursed.

"_Accio!_" he called, and the owl zoomed to him.

"Having owl problems?" Albus asked.

"Like you can not believe. Owls hate me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Erm, is that. . . your owl?"

"No, he is the family's. I am not stupid enough to get an animal that will irrationally hate me."

"Have you tried feeding him owl treats? My owl, Prospero, loves them."

Scorpius flipped his hand up to show several bandages around his fingers.

"I have already tried that," he stated.

Albus winced. Then he remembered. His parents had accepted him, even if his brother hadn't. Why not become more accustomed to his life as a Slytherin?

"Hey, Malfoy," he said. "Do you want to hang out with my friends and I this afternoon? Your cousin will be there."

Malfoy seemed hesitant, but finally he relented.

"I suppose. But can you call off Ruis? She has been hounding me about joining dueling club."

"Sure. She told me she was going to ask you, but I figured she'd take no for an answer."

"Nope, she's been following me all over. It's driving me nuts."

"I'm sorry about that, and I hope your owl starts to like you."

"Thanks. That is very nice for you to say."

Although it didn't show on his face, Albus was secretly unnerved by Malfoy's monotone, blank expression, and inability to use conjunctions. All in all, Albus was secretly wondering whether Malfoy was robot.

"Well, I have to go. Thank you for inviting me to hang out with you."

And with that, Malfoy left, leaving Albus staring bemusedly after him.

* * *

James Potter was in a foul mood. Not that things had been going badly for him, in fact all of Griffindor idolized him for still managing to score, despite being knocked out by a bludger. But so many questions were whirling around his head that it was impossible for James to sleep. On top of that, Ruis had been unusually quiet as of late, and James knew better than to think she had simply lost interest. She was up to something, he was sure of it. She always was.

Of course, there were other issues. For starters, Quidditch practices had been bumped up to four a week. Elsie Wood had been spooked by there near loss with Ravenclaw, and had prepared accordingly. In all weathers. Poor Jason Hertz actually had to spend time in the hospital wing for severe pneumonia, caught from a particularly wet and cold series of practices.

Now, there were, of course, other problems. The mystery surrounding Malfoy for one, and the unknown voice from under the bleachers. All in all, it was a stressful conundrum, and James would be glad to be rid of it.

According to the laws of the universe, there should be a new revelation/problem to add to his load appearing soon. Believe me, the universe did not disappoint.

"Well, well, well," Patricia Ruis snarled. "What do we have here?"

"Drop the cliché lines, Ruis," James snapped. "Unless you have chronic short-term memory loss, I'm sure you remember me."

"Ah, yes. That Griffindor pest."

"Lovely to know that after all this time, all those pranks, I'm still not to be bothered with."

"Small fish, Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pranks are too childish. I have bigger things to do. Bigger plans."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, I don't think I shall."

James didn't know what to say. So he went with the Potter default. Childishness.

"You suck."

Ruis just blinked coldly, and smiled slowly. "You'll get what you deserve, Potter," she whispered softly, not that James didn't hear her, of course.

"Cute," James snapped. "Just like you, to throw your weight around, spinning whatever web ou want. But you can't fool me. I know your style."

Ruis just smirked.

"We shall see, Potter. We shall see."

James watched as his enemy walked off. Her aura of smugness just ticked him off in ways he couldn't explain. He made a mental note. It was time to owl uncle George. The trickster trio had laid low for far too long.

* * *

Lunch with Scorpius was understandably awkward.

Ty and Jake were welcoming as ever, but neither they nor Malfoy seemed willing to make the effort for a friendship. And even Albus had to admit, none of them seemed really suited for a friendship with each other. Then again, he never would have pegged Ty and Jake as good friends.

Most of the conversation at the table revolved around Isabella Nott and Rose Weasley, who had seen what was going on and joined in. The two were now chattering away about something or the other. Albus had a feeling the two would end up as friends.

Behind him, Tino and Scorpius were talking in low whispers. From the sound of it, they were having an argument. Even though he disliked eavesdropping, Albus could feel himself involuntarily leaning in to their conversation.

"-just don't get it," Tino was saying, "You used to be so fun to hang around with. What changed?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. What is your problem with me?"

"My problem with you is that you aren't you anymore! Come on Scor! We used to be best friends. You can't fool me, or my sister."

"You are crazy."

"No I'm not! I know you! This. Is. Not. Like. You."

"How do you know what I'm like?" Scorpius snarled, suddenly on the defensive, "All I see is a brat of a cousin who just can not face the fact that I have grown up and moved on. Who says you ever knew me?"

"Well," Tino said reasonably, "When we were ten and spying on Mom and Aunt Astoria, what did you say to me when I froze up?"

"That's easy. 'Get down from there, you idiot.'"

"And how did you feel?"

"Angry. You were messing up my plans."

"No you weren't. You were scared, I could see it in your eyes. So why lie? You never used to. Is someone doing this to you? We can stop them, you know."******  
**

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do!"

Malfoy was beginning to get angry. "Leave me alone, Nott!" he snapped and left the table.

Tino also looked angry, but at the same time, devastated. "He yelled at me. He never used to. I mean, when we were in danger, yes, but he had no reason. Why is he acting like this."

Albus patted his shoulder comfortingly and thought of of the way James had been acting as compared to Malfoy.

"I wish I knew, Tino. I wish I knew."

* * *

**Please don't kill me! This chapter has been hell to write. It doesn't help that I'm taking loads of honors classes in high school. Yay me. Ah well. I'm better off than Poketrooper. He's taking German. Ever hear the phrase 'Homework Overload'? Yeah.**

**Loads of thanks to Danielle Show for reviewing. Speaking of reviews, I have a game planned. If I get ten reviews by this Saterday, I'll have the next chapter up by Sunday. Otherwise it will be ****released next week.**

**Read and Review**

**Foorocks10**


End file.
